fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dalsin
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Yubel (Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 4: The Dungeon |class =Axe Armor |mirage = |voiceby = }} Dalsin is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. A knight of Manster, he is tasked with guarding its dungeon by Raydrik. Dalsin has a younger brother named Yubel. Profile Dalsin first appears in Chapter 4, where Raydrik tasks him with guarding the dungeon Leif is interred in. Shortly after Leif is broken out of prison by the Magi Squad, Dalsin, while attempting to stop his escape, learns that the prince had saved his brother Yubel, who had been captured in the child hunting organised by the Church of Loptous. He then resolves to defect to Leif's army. Dalsin then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. Dalsin returns to Manster thereafter, where he personally requests to be posted to Fort Kelves. He then goes on to reform Fort Kelves, transforming its reputation as a place comparable to hell to one that is safer than even heaven itself. Personality Due to Dalsin's limited characterisation, not much is known about him. But from what little screen-time he is given, it can be inferred that he is a family-oriented man, prioritising their safety and happiness over his own country. This is shown through his lack of hesitation in betraying Manster after he learns that it had abducted his brother Yubel as part of the Loptous Church's child hunting efforts. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |50% |5% |40% |25% |25% |20% |25% |2% |} Promotion Gains E E E }} Supports |} Overall Dalsin fits the mould of a typical Knight, boasting good growths in Strength, HP,Build, and Defense. Coupled with high bases in most of these stats, he ends up becoming a good defensive wall. Dalsin also comes with decent Skill; although he starts with low base Skill, his high growth of 40% ensures that he will gain it on almost every level-up, in turn leading to him either capping or coming close to capping it by the end of Thracia 776. To offset his strengths, Dalsin has low Magic, Speed, and Luck. The only way to make up for many of these weaknesses is to use the Crusader Scrolls that give large amounts of Speed, Luck, and Magic, such as Sety, Ulir, and Heim. Due to his innately high Axe rank, Dalsin is able to wield most Axes very early in the game. When he promotes into a General, he gains additional access to Bows, Swords, and Lances. As all of these begin at E rank, a heavy amount of effort is thus required to level them up. Yet this effort will not be a wasted one, given that a promoted Dalsin is one of only two playable characters who can wield Lances indoors, the other being Xavier. Endings Dalsin - Knight of Unwavering Resolve (熱き情熱の男 Atsuki jōnetsu no otoko) :"Determined to protect everyday folk from bandits, Dalsin relocated to Kerberos' Gate, near where his siblings lived. He maintained a roundthe-clock watch, fighting off brigands every day and night. For a time, his life was a cycle of battle. But before long, the bandit gangs that had long plagued the area around the fort were all but wiped out. Once said to be a place "more terrible than Hell itself," the fort was now called "more safe than the gates of Heaven." Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Fighting Dalshin Releasing Dalshin Gallery File:Dalsin TCG.jpg|Dalsin as he appears in the TCG. File:DalsinFE5.png|Dalsin's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Dalsin as an Axe Armor.JPG|Dalsin as an Axe Armor File:General_Dashin_FE5.png|Dalsin as a General Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters